


An Unsuspecting Rooftop Rendezvous

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: A beat passed between them, each taking in the other. Despite the desert night cloaking most of Lotor’s figure, Hunk still caught sight of the deep crevices rimming his eyes. “Yellow paladin,” Lotor said, relaxing his arm. A flash of violet light enveloped his fingers and a moment later, his sword disappeared. "I apologize. I did not realize it was you." [Lotor/Hunk, Post-Canon]





	An Unsuspecting Rooftop Rendezvous

Hunk had to be honest: Lotor bordering the edge of the Galaxy Garrison's roof, arms crossed and face lifted towards the moon? Little unnerving. 

Though not surprising. Lotor seemed like the type to brood and isolate himself as others reveled in the joy of victory. He recalled when they found him on the steps of the bridge, his eyes hard and fingers twisted together, claws digging into his thick gloves. Sure, he'd just killed his father, but they’d struck a tremendous blow to the Galra Empire. If not for Lotor, Zarkon and Haggar, infused with Oriande alchemy, may have proved too difficult to overcome. 

(Had it not been for Lotor, Haggar wouldn't have found Oriande at all). 

"Great," Hunk sighed, scratching at his shoulder. If he left the door ajar and backed onto the staircase, maybe Lotor wouldn't notice. His frame was still and pristine, like a porcelain doll inside a sparkling glass case. Only the ends of his hair swayed against his uniform, giving life to his otherwise static form. "Wanted to wallow and got beat by the prime prince of wallowing himself. Absolutely peachy." 

Lotor's ears twitched as Hunk's exasperated mumbles tapered off, his shoulders stiffening further, his legs rigid. Hunk held his breath, hopeful Lotor would compose himself if silence filled the rooftop yet again. Just keep quiet, ease your foot back...

But Lotor turned instead, his eyes nearly luminescent against the blackened desert. While his fingers stood curled around his arms, Lotor's words cut into the night, every syllable laced with calculated intimidation, "I know you're there. Show yourself and perhaps I'll let such a naïve assassination attempt slide." 

Hunk winced, berating his lack of insight. Even a wallowing Lotor continued to survey his surroundings, picking up on sounds and sights others assumed trivial. One victory wouldn't change that. 

Another five seconds passed before Lotor turned his entire form to the door, unlatching his hands from his chest, his right arm tense and his fingers prepared to squeeze his sword's polished hilt. The door cast a shadow over Hunk, keeping his face hidden. "Come out, craven. You're not making this easy on yourself."

Hunk's nerves swelled against his skin and his neck flushed despite the desert's dry chill. Lotor wasn't one for the slow approach either. He'd always been in a rush - to find Oriande, to build his ships, to enter the quintessence field, to wipe Allura and Voltron completely from the - 

"So be it," Lotor growled and took a step forward, his slim blade materializing beneath his grasp. "May your god be merciful, for I'll not be."

Oh _shit_. 

Hunk lunged out of the door, his pulse throbbing across his collarbone, making it difficult to breathe or speak. One fist clutched the doorknob while the other clenched his sweatshirt, his heartbeat hot and quick beneath the thick fabric. "Lo-Lotor! It's me - it's just your Hunk - oh my gosh, I mean, it's Hunk! You know..."

He trailed, swallowing a hefty chunk of air. Lotor stopped his approach, his eyes as wide as a pair of twin yellow moons. Hunk briefly wondered if Lotor would take such a notion as a compliment. "The yellow paladin of Voltron?"

A beat passed between them, each taking in the other. Despite the desert night cloaking most of Lotor’s figure, Hunk still caught sight of the deep crevices rimming his eyes. “Yellow paladin,” Lotor said, relaxing his arm. A flash of violet light enveloped his fingers and a moment later, his sword disappeared. "I apologize. I did not realize it was you."

Hunk tried to chuckle, but the sound felt stiff and weary against his throat. Cool: Hunk had to keep cool. Alarming Lotor any farther could prove detrimental. "Yeah, sorry about that! I was coming up here to stargaze - couldn't sleep, you know - and saw you got here first. I tried to leave, but you found me out anyway, heh..." 

Another moment flickered by and Hunk's heart stuttered in anticipation. God, had he ever been alone with Lotor? This was new territory. Something unsettling… and yet, not unwelcome. 

"I could leave if that's what you desire," Lotor said, his face blank, hiding any feelings on such a proposal. "This facility has other roofs I can sleep on, I'm sure."

"Uhh," Hunk blinked and released his hold on the door. "You want to sleep out here? I don't know much about Altean-Galra hybrids, but an advanced resilience to freezing desert nights seems pretty slim.”

A mix of a snicker and a cough escaped Lotor, his lips twitching in the barest of smiles, "I'm afraid it has nothing much to do with want, paladin, and everything to do with necessity."

"Oh." Right. Half the people inside wanted him dead. The other half, imprisoned for the rest of his foreseeable future. Not the most comforting of environments to sleep in. "But everyone's asleep now! I'm sure you can sneak into one of the community rooms and crash on a couch. Little lumpy and might smell like dirty socks, but it's better than a steel roof."

"Then what happens once morning arrives?" Lotor asked, turning his face until his eyes captured the moon once more. "If even you stumble in my presence, then invitations for a hot breakfast or a warm shower will be near impossible to find."

 _If even you._ Hunk’s body warmed at the words, every syllable sloshing across his stomach like a satisfying cup of hot cocoa. Hunk couldn't decode them just yet, but... Lotor thought Hunk different. Someone not beyond his reach. 

Lotor stood by them as they claimed victory over Haggar and her druids, over the rift creatures that threatened to consume the entire universe. And still, no one trusted him. Not Shiro, not Keith, and especially not Lance or Allura. And it was in their right to do so.

Hunk, however... Hunk remembered Lotor's arm around his shoulders, his mouth close enough that Hunk could feel his soft, playful words brush his cheeks. How he smiled when Allura thanked him for all his knowledge. When his ears dipped and he frowned at Lance's teasing. 

Such things were unforgettable.  

"Well, here's an invitation for you," Hunk grinned, waiting for Lotor's gaze to fix back onto him. His brows twisted in doubt, the moonlight highlighting his worn eyes and pale lips. "I have a room and extra blankets. You'd probably fit into a few of my shirts, too."

The reply was immediate. "Why?"

 _Still keeping his guard up_ , Hunk thought, fighting the urge to laugh. "I'm tired. _You're tired_. I have a completely unoccupied room no one else can use. And if you need a reason, consider it payback for using one of your sentries as a lesson in robotic autonomy." 

Lotor crinkled his nose, nostrils flaring in mild disapproval, "You did _what_ to one of my sentries?"

"See? Payback!" Hunk exclaimed, lobbing his hands into the breeze. "Come on. It’s past midnight and once morning hits, someone’s gonna be knocking on my door demanding a plate of muffins and cinnamon rolls." That someone would positively be Lance, but that tidbit could remain unvoiced.

Hunk shifted his feet towards the door, encouraging Lotor to join him. The man beside him hesitated, his expression fiddling between uncertainty and longing. "Are you sure, paladin? I don't... I would not want to make you uncomfortable."

The words pricked at his skull, reminding Hunk of why he'd meandered onto the roof. After the day's battle (after the war's decisive and relieving end), everyone else drifted off with their respective families and loved ones, leaving Hunk alone with the cool evening breeze and the dwindling sunshine. 

Alone in his dorm, his eyes stood locked on the ceiling and his fists bunched the blankets above him. His eyes had stung, his chest heavy and legs weak, but something within him jittered, driving him to stay awake. 

He supposed as Lotor stared at him, a hint of desperation wafting over his imposing figure, this might have been why. 

"I'm sure," Hunk beamed, hoping his expression radiated enough warmth. He wanted to assure Lotor, guide him back to his room with Hunk’s fingers clasped onto his forearm. But that could prove too forward, too much in such a little span of time. Lotor had helped them, but he'd done a lot of damage, too. Everyone else had already severed their ties to him, Allura included. 

But both could use the company, and Hunk deserved a warm body to rest beside.  

"And it's Hunk," he said, his smile widening. "Not yellow paladin. Just Hunk."

Lotor tested the name against his lips, voice faint and smooth, “Hunk.” The curious lilt tickled Hunk's neck and pleasurable goosebumps shot across his shoulders. _Well._ Maybe that was a bad idea. "Thank you. Your kindness is truly appreciated." He returned Hunk’s smile, eyes gentle.

"No problem," Hunk weakly chuckled, ducking his head into his hoodie, praying the vibrant red staining his cheeks would fade soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Voltron rare pair flash bang on tumblr! I've been itching to write some Lotunk for awhile, and I'm glad I gave myself the opportunity to with this event! And my artist, squirrelnova, was amazing. I have nothing but kind words for her - and her shading is impeccable! You all should really check out her piece - I adore it!


End file.
